


Day 24 - Forest

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [24]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Child, Family, Gen, Hunter - Freeform, Lost - Freeform, brother, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: The woods are lovely, dark, and deep...





	Day 24 - Forest

The sound of little feet crunching against the leaves on the side of the road could be heard mixed among the laughter and giggling of children. Erik was playing tag with Rhapsody, pretending to be a vampire. She had been successful in avoiding being tagged so far and she wasn't about to lose to her older brother now.

“Can't catch me, slow poke!” She picked up speed, darting around the bend of a post. She rested against it to see if he was still following.

Erik laughed, stopping only briefly to catch his breath. “Don't look back. When you run? Never look back. Remember what Father taught us.”

Rhapsody bit her lip, nodding. She darted away again when he took off after her. Noticing what looked like an opening in the woods that was a perfect size for her, she ran in that direction.

Erik came to a stuttering halt when he realized where she was running toward was too fixed, _not right_.

“Dee dee, come back!” He had to reach her, had to _stop her_.

She laughed, continuing to run. “I'm not falling for that again!” She cleared the opening, not hearing the trees and leaves shift and take form behind her.

Erik shook his head and ran back home as fast as his feet could carry him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rhapsody stopped running when she could no longer hear Erik then she noticed the birds weren't singing either as the air seemed to move of its own accord. Panting, she turned back to head out the way she came only to find the opening sealed. The branches were twisted shut and when she reached out to touch them, they banded together _tighter_.

She bit her lip, tears forming as she rapidly blinked them back. Her father's voice came back to her, one lesson making its way resoundingly through her mind.

_Things the perfect size for children are meant to trap children. Always respect the forest, don't stray too far from the road._

She stomped her foot, furious with herself. How could she be so stupid! The opening was too right and now here she was unable to go back. Taking a deep breath she looked along the edge of the woods, following the light that would lead her out. Only when she got too close, those trees also wound themselves tight as they blocked her path. She wasn't about to give up though, she couldn't.

This was why Erik tried to stop her. She had to do her best to buy time for him to go get their father. Her nimble feet led her along the edge, each time the trees closing at the last second. She was about to try again when the sound of fabric across the forest floor reached her ears. Rhapsody could make out a hum, almost a low chuckle.

_It was getting closer._

She swallowed a few times, trying to get rid of the knot forming in her throat. Her hands opened and closed before she turned, determined to face whatever it was that had trapped her here. She was a Carmine. Creatures were supposed to _fear her_ , not the other way around.

“Ah, so brave for something so small. I have chosen well. My King will be quite _pleased_.”

While the voice reached her ears, the words were lost as Rhapsody continued to stare up at the one who had spoken. Her eyes took in a lithe form, draped in lace the color of licorice. Their cheekbones were high, ears that held jewelry reminded her of the letter 'A', hair looked like finely spun silk the color of navy, and their skin the color of porcelain. Eyes shaped like almonds held impossibly green orbs, the pupil similar to a cat's. Thin lips turned up into a twisted smile, revealing teeth as sharp as daggers.

“Nothing to say, child? That is fine. We have all the time in the world for you to speak.” They took a single step closer as the forest was twisting its shape, the air feeling too thick.

Rhapsody licked her lips, shaking her head. “No, you and I have no time together. _None_.” Came the hiss of the words, her hands balling up as she took a defensive stance.

The tingling of bells reached her ears and it took her a while to realize the creature before her was laughing. Why were they laughing? She hadn't said anything funny.

They tilted their head, the pupils in their eyes expanding and contracting before they let out a tired sound. “Such spirit. I shouldn't be surprised, however. You are one of _their_ children after all. Tell me, do you know what I am?”

Rhapsody nodded.

They smiled thinly, taking another step forward. “May I have your name?”

She clamped her hand over her mouth, shaking her head quickly.

They let out another laugh, putting hands up in mock surrender. “All right, very good.” They turned toward the edge of the woods, arms crossing before moving their gaze back to her. “Looks as if I won't be taking you today, my dear. Just as well since it seems your fate does not rest with me at all. Such a pity, you would've been a fine addition to the Kingdom.”

They peered at her curiously before offering her another smile. “Off with you then.”

Rhapsody jumped when the trees all pulled back at once, allowing her to see the edge of the road as she could make out her father and Erik running straight toward her.

The creature stepped back, slowly fading from view. “Oh. And before I leave? For what it's worth: I'm so sorry for everything that's about to happen to you.”

Confused, Rhapsody turned to look back where they stood. Only to see a rabbit scurry away, disappearing behind a tree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed creating that character so much. I have to figure out how to get them to appear again. I seriously doubt they wouldn't be watching her progress. Maybe even assist her on some missions? Hmm, I'll have to think about this...
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
